Cartoon Confessions: High Five Ghost
by Drone person
Summary: Edgar, a bartender at the Toon Tavern, meets High Five Ghost and finds out about some secrets he has to hide.


**A/N This is just a little "experiment", if you will, and kind of a joke out of boredom. Really, I'm just parodying this from "Video Game Confessions" by That Guy With The Glasses, so if you want, go see that. I won't continue this unless you somehow find it funny. Again, just something I did out of silly inspiration and boredom, and only based on your thoughts will I decide if I wanna keep doing it or not.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Regular Show, or any of the characters in the cartoon. All Copyrighted material and Rights to Regular Show belong to Joel Gregory Quintel (Affiliation JG Quintel) and Cartoon Network Studios.**

**The use of names and/or characters that are non-fictional or copyrighted to anyone else in this story is purely coincidental and accidental.**

_This is the Toon Tavern, a classy, luxurious bar in no place in particular. Here the Tavern has normal patrons, and then there are the usual cartoons that come by to have a drink. However, some of these toons we know and love may sometimes do, done, or say things we never thought they would do. And, of course, some bar tenders just tend to see such things with their very eyes. One in particular is named Edgar._

**Cartoon Confessions: High Five Ghost from Regular Show.**

So, it was around the middle of the night, the bar had a good amount patrons and business was good, when comes High Five Ghost, that odd spirit from that new show that's growing popular. He floats to the table, orders a drink, and I decided to hit a bit of a conversation.

I ask, "So, what's it like being on Regular Show, Mr. Ghost?"

He says, "Perfect. The pay is good, the cast and crew are nice, and most of the time I don't have to do or say anything, so it's pretty great."

Of course I was happy that he was enjoying his job. I always wondered something about him though.

I asked, "If I may ask, High Five, were you someone else before you were a ghost?"

He says, "Yeah, I was a good looking guy in his late 20s, used to do some fun stuff, like go to parties, take girls on dates, helped in the 9/11 attacks, rolled with a band a bit…"

That's when I had to stop him and say, "Woah, woah, wait, what was that last thing?"

He guessed, "Rolled with a band? They were Green Day, if you were wondering."

I said, "No, about the one thing about 9/11."

He says, "Oh, yeah I was one of the guys behind 9/11."

I was astonished! I mean I nearly fell down from shock! I asked, "Are-I mean- is this a prank, like from that one episode you were in?"

He says, "No, I was one of the men who hi-jacked the planes, the one that crashed in Pennsylvania to be exact."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't wanna believe it, but he was saying right there! So I ask, "Okay, uuuh, really, REALLY, freaking messed up, what in the blue blazing heck is wrong with you? You just announced in a bar, in America, that you were one of the guys he helped in attacking us! What do you have to say for yourself?"

He says, "Oh don't get so dramatic, at least let me tell you why I did it. You see, I thought this country was failing in actually protecting itself. So I thought I had show them they gotta be more prepared for danger. So I went to the Middle East, see if there was a way I can get the message across, and eventually I found some guys who had a plan, and I went along."

He starts getting into great detail of how they thought it up, what he was feeling during his time in the airport, how he snuck the box cutters in, and then into some disgusting details about slicing someone's throat, and that's when I had to get him to shut up!

I said, "Are you kidding me? You are one of the people who are responsible for, not only 3000 innocent lives, but for more unnecessary deaths in the Iraqi war! I am, honest to God, pissed, man! What do you have to say for that? Do your friends even know?" And I would of punched him, I would of gave him a hard right hook to his ghostly little face, but he was ghost, so that couldn't work, but I was still steemed!

He says, "My friends don 't know. And to be honest, I don't know what to say. I mean, I could've felt happy, sad, angry, but really, I feel kind of dumb. I guess it was some stupid phase I was going through."

I say, "Causing many deaths is some type of stupid phase to you? You know I could easily tell people, right now, what you did, and what's to stop me?"

He just says, "Look at me. I already died, there's nothing to punish or torture, so really, if you spread that around, people are probably gonna think you're full of crap."

He drank his drink, went out, and end of story. Little ghostly dick! He did say something before he left, he said: "Oh and I'm actually glad Seal Team 6 took out Bin Laden, because, personally, I thought he was kind of a wuss." I couldn't really figure out what to say after that.

I love cartoons. They're awesome, funny, and fill my heart with joy. But, when I work here, I see them act out of character. WAY out of character. But, hey, it's just another day and another patron at the Toon Tavern.

**THE END**

**A/N Yeah. Look at the first note again.**

**And I'm sorry if I pissed off anyone with this thing, in so many ways I can already count. IF wan this thing off, I'll gladly do so, just say the word.**

**Uh, please R&R, I guess.**

**-Drone person**


End file.
